List of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episodes
These are episode lists from each season of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Note: If there is a blank under "Focused character(s)" next to that specific episode, it either revolves around the entire Mane Six, a guest pony, or a different group of ponies. Golden Oak Library era (2010-2014) Season 1 (2010-2011) Season 1 was the season that started it all. Production began immediately after the founding of Hasbro Studios in 2009, under presidency of Stephen Davis. To this day, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic remains the studio's flagship TV series, mainly due to its wild success. Throughout this season, Twilight Sparkle writes friendship reports to Princess Celestia. Season 2 (2011-2012) During Seasons 2 and 3, Twilight's friends write friendship reports to Princess Celestia instead of her, as her last friendship report would be in the episode Luna Eclipsed. Season 3 (2012-2013) The third season only had 13 episodes due to syndication budgets, but the show was eventually green-lit for more seasons. In the Season 3 finale onwards, Twilight has Alicorn wings and she's now a bit taller than her pony friends. Plus, she graduates from being Princess Celestia's student and becomes a princess. Season 4 (2013-2014) The last season to feature the Golden Oak Library and the first to feature Twilight as an Alicorn princess. Early in the season, Twilight and her friends keep a collective journal so they can learn from each other and those who read it in the future can also learn from them. As the show's first era concludes, Twilight gains her own castle, the Castle of Friendship -- her new home that replaces the Golden Oak Library. Castle of Friendship era (2015-Present) Season 5 (2015) Season 6 (2016) Season 7 (2017) This season will premiere in Spring 2017 with a total of 26 episodes. Some of the writers from the previous season have announced that they will not return for this season, either due to work on the upcoming 2017 film or other new series like Hanazuki. In the last two seasons, almost all episodes containing major roles for Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, as well as new relationships between two ponies (like Rarity/Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie/Rarity), exclusively came from new writers. So as long as there's more new writers, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy might stand a bigger chance of having major roles together this season. More information such as synopsises for the first two episodes and an official premiere date will be unveiled this February. Digital media The first season up to date was released on iTunes on February 15, 2011, with any later episodes released almost immediately after the premiere of each. The episodes are presented in Standard (480p) or High Definition (720p/1080p), and each can be purchased for $1.99 in SD or $2.99 in HD, or anywhere from $30-$50 as an entire season. A trailer proving it all was released that same month. The trailer was uploaded to YouTube in late June 2011. Since the release of Season 3, the show was always released in half-season (13 episodes) format, for a total of 11 volumes. Category:Episode lists Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic